Blood On The Wall
by Crush
Summary: SEQUEL to Silver Tears, so therefore you have to read that one to understand this one (dur) I'm doing it as a request from GoldenLion... HERR YA GO
1. Rejection, Dejection

J.M.J.  
  
Blood on the Wall  
(Sequel to Silver Tears)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rejection, Dejection  
  
It was two days after Draco had found himself and no one else knew the change that had taken place. It was settle, but defying and a hell of a change. Draco roamed the halls alone, his two bodyguards not around to make a barrier. He was always closed up, but now it was more noticeable.  
  
Every time Hermione saw Draco walking to class or the library her heart pounded hard, she couldn't forget that moment that they had together. That night was magical and all she had of him; the good side. The kiss that they had that cold night was a reminder of whom Draco hid from view. That's who Hermione fell in love with. What he had did to her in the halls the other day was the original Draco that she knew, but not who he was.  
  
When Draco caught the glimpse of Hermione all he wanted to do was disappear. He knew her heart, she couldn't hide it, but he also knew himself. 'Every action has a consequence', that's what Duncan had learned so late in life and had taught Draco early. Draco took this lesson to heart and knew that if his action were to show how he felt for Hermione things would fall. The world that he had built up around him would fall. Draco had had a taste of how it felt to be friends with Harry and Ron and also dating Hermione and he knew how he liked some things and hated others.  
  
*I don't want her to know about me* he would think.  
  
*I just want to know all about him* was going through Hermione's mind.  
  
It was a duel of two hearts that no one could see. Draco's mother had brought out the best in him, and also the worst. She had started a fight with his identity of who he was. She had made him question it all a thousand times over. He already knew he would never follow in his father's footsteps, yes, Draco had a dark side that took over him a long time ago, but at least it wasn't as deep as his father's. He wanted to have a life and to live it, that's what he always wanted. His father had always drawn him back and now his mother was making him question, even though she wasn't there. His mother wasn't even alive and she hurt him somehow. When his mother was there she was who he loved, the only person he loved, and now he had disgust for her.  
  
*There she is... I wonder how's she's doing* Draco thought. He was just leaving the library as Hermione was walking in. The thoughts that were running through Hermione's mind were hidden. He wanted to know so badly of her thoughts, what she thought of him. The first thing he wanted was for her to know was the real him, but when she had just gotten a glimpse, he had to leave her and put his wall back up to hide. He learned they couldn't be together and he understood and let it go. Hermione had no idea what had happened, she halfway didn't want to know.  
  
The winds were changing and summer was coming. Draco was going to go home. He feared being alone with his father. The funeral was going to be the day he got home. He was nervous for the first time, he was scared. He had never been scared of his father, he had just hated him, but now there was a darkness that overwhelmed his soul. It wasn't a hate, it was fear that built up so tall around him, it was a fear of how it was going to be like without his mother around. From his father's hand had produced death, Draco's thoughts were, *What else can they produce? Will the lead me to a life that I don't want?*  
  
Draco kept thinking as the days ended, when he arrived back home his father would force him to join the Dark Lord, since his mother wasn't there to voice him. He feared caving at the might of his father's inhuman blow. All things pointed to fear and hatred when he thought of his father, and a sick feeling arose in the pit of his stomach when he thought of different synereos in which he would go about being with his father.  
  
Draco barely paid attention in classes anymore, but the teachers were lenient, for they knew his predicament. Even though his mind was always traveling in classes and tears would well up when he remembers what his life could have been like, his heart was still in one place and that was a place of torment and grief. He felt like his would jump out of his body and rip him to shreds it hurt so bad. He was so confused now of who he was, but at least he was alive.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagal called on him in Transfiguration classes one evening.  
  
He quickly snapped back from the scene of Hermione jumping on his father's back and beating him with a stick, "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"Please turn your quail into a pen... and remember right twirl, swish, and zap while saying, 'Capternat'."  
  
He did as he was told and the quail turned into a beautiful golden pen, "Lovely," Professor McGonagal congratulated, "10 points to Slytherin."  
  
After classes Draco walked the halls slowly, trying not to run into anyone, but that was impossible due to the whole school now knowing about his mother's death. All that Draco knew was what life would have been like if he'd made the right choices, and that's all he thought about. But eventually he had to face the truth, and that was: he hadn't made the right choices, this was his life, and he had to live it best he could. It was hard admitting that to himself, and he didn't do so just yet.  
  
In the meantime a crowd of people of all houses rushed passed him and he tried not to touch them. They all looked at him with pity in their eyes, but then someone finally had run into him.  
  
"Sorry," the girl whispered.  
  
"You should have done it harder," he said rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, the blonde boy does talk," Draco then looked up at the voice that was talking to him.  
  
"I should of known, Granger."  
  
"I do have a name. You used to know it," Hermione was about to walk off until Draco said,  
  
"Wait."  
  
"No," she started to run, "I'm not letting you walk off this time. I'm leaving first."  
  
"What?" Draco started to chase after her down the halls, "I just want to talk to you."  
  
"You had your chance," she yelled behind her.  
  
"Wait... Hermione," he called, not caring about everyone watching.  
  
She stopped mid sprint and turned around, "What do you want to say to me?"  
  
He paused as he looked her up and down and remember her warm body, "I love you," he said aloud when he found his voice and then left her standing there in awe.  
  
A week passed after that encounter and it would be another four days until they leave. Their O.W.L. scores would be coming in momentarily and all they had to do was wait. Draco had made sure not to come even 5 miles close to Hermione, he just walked around from classroom to classroom, library to dorm, having no contact with anyone. He just had to wait to go home.  
  
He still stayed up every night, for the fear of what his dreams might behold. He kept replaying what would have happened if he would of stayed in that 'better life'.  
  
One night Draco was sweaty from perspiration, his eyes were puffy from crying, and his lungs hurt when he breathed. He snuck outside for fresh air and beautiful light. He sat on the warm grass and breathed refreshing night air to fill his feeble body. His O.W.L.'s would be coming in tomorrow and then the next day they would be going home. The four days that they had had come and gone so quickly, but Draco liked it, he didn't want to be there anymore, in that school that took pity on him, a boy who lost his mother. But then again, he didn't want to go home either; he didn't want to be alone in a big house with his father. While he sat under the big lantern they called moon he thought, as usual, and he thought hard.  
  
"I shouldn't have told that to Hermione," he spoke to the darkness, "Every action has a consequence. What consequence will I get from that?"  
  
He feared what was going to happen after he admitted himself to Hermione, that's why the avoidance was so drawn out.  
  
"People judge too fast," he said aloud again, "See, they know me as the 'bad boy', the 'mean Slytherin', and that's what I wanted. That's who I am! And at home I'd be my other side, but now I don't know who I am. Well, now that I told Hermione how I feel people are looking at me as the 'hidden sweet guy'. I don't want that! I want them to know me! The... who I was."  
  
Draco's confusion filled his head until it hurt. Rain started to pour down on him, but he didn't care, he just sat there as if not feeling the cold drops hit him all around.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" someone screamed through the loud thumps that the raindrops made.  
  
"Well, what are you doing out her?" Draco yelled back. He couldn't see who it was, but he had an inkling of who it might be.  
  
"Coming out here to think of you," yup, Draco knew who it was now.  
  
"Really? I was out here to think of me, too," he laughed. Draco hadn't laughed in a while, it felt good. Hermione giggled a little too.  
  
"Well, what did you figure out?" she yelled as she took a step closer.  
  
"That I don't know who the bloody hell I am, what the bloody hell I feel, nor why I think I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" she questioned as the rain got harder.  
  
"I said..."  
  
"I mean the last part."  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to her. he put his hands on her waist and hugged her, "I can't love you and you can't love me."  
  
"Then why do I? Draco," the rain got harder and harder, louder and louder, making them yell at each other, "Draco, who I saw that night? That was you! That was who you really are!"  
  
"No, that's not! That's who I am towards my mother! Now that she's not here I don't know who that person is."  
  
"Yes you do! You hide yourself as if it was something bad! Draco, who you are towards your mother... that's who you really are, you just don't know it. I can honestly say I hated you, but when I saw the sweet, compassionate boy that I saw that night I fell in love instantly."  
  
"NO! that's not who I am! I'm this!" he then pushed her away and called a very naughty word as he was about to run, but she grabbed his arm and yelled,  
  
"You know you didn't mean that! And if you did you don't want to know what I will call you!"  
  
Draco kept a straight face and looked at the best he could, "I-I can't love you..."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Because I can't bring you into my life."  
  
"Again, why not!?"  
  
"You don't know what..."  
  
Hermione ignored what was coming out of Draco's mouth and just pulled him into a kiss, "I can't help it," she whispered as loud as she could and walked away leaving him there in the rain.  
  
The next day wasn't rainy at all and everyone's O.W.L's been in. Draco had passed with flying colors AND to his father's pleasure had gotten ONE point higher than Hermione! When Draco had found this out his response what blank. He didn't seem appealed to anything as if it didn't mean anything. It didn't, technically! It just meant something to his father. Now Draco wished he had gotten a point lower than her just to tick his father's nerves.  
  
That day went by fast and he, again, had avoided Hermione.  
  
"The train is now boarding the 6th years," Professor McGonagal called down the hall. Every sixth year raced towards train trying to get a good compartment, "See you all next year," she called when the Train started to move.  
  
Draco found a compartment that no one else was in. he picked up his luggage and locked his door to make sure no one bugged him. He patted his head on the window and remembers the night that had just passed.  
  
"I can't keep falling in love with her," he kept telling himself. Suddenly there was a knock on his compartment door and Draco's heart jumped *It's her* he thought. He opened the door quickly, but it only revealed a hated enemy.  
  
"What do you want, Potter," he said maliciously.  
  
"To talk," he pushed his way in the compartment and shut the door behind him.  
  
"You weren't invited in here!" Draco protested.  
  
"So? I have to talk to you."  
  
"Well, do it quickly before I decide to beat you now."  
  
"You would do that."  
  
"Fuck you! Yes I would!"  
  
"Oh, shut up and sit down," Harry said as he pushed Draco on his seat.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I said shut up! Now! Tell me why you did that to Hermione!'  
  
"What?" he said dumbfounded.  
  
"Yea, she talks! She told us what happened. Believe me she told us what happened," he said rolling his eyes, "And I really don't like you! But I'm willing to do this for her. She obviously needs someone, and she... ew... chose you. So, start talking."  
  
"I-I-I..."  
  
"No-No-No," he mimicked, "Talk."  
  
Draco sighed deep and for some odd reason a feeling of trust overcame him. He told Harry everything, about Duncan, about what could have been, about what would have been, and made Harry understand why he couldn't be with her. It was weird! Draco hated Harry, but for some reason he knew he could trust him. And when he was finished Harry looked at him surprised,  
  
"O, okay," he muttered, a little shaken from the trust that he was being bestowed.  
  
"You can't tell her that now can you!?"  
  
"You're right. Well, I'll just tell her that you have a good reason and she just needs to understand?" he said more of asking permission.  
  
Draco nodded and then kicked him out of the compartment.  
  
A couple of hours later the train was stopped and he was outside waiting for his father.  
  
"Draco," he heard whisper behind him, *Why do people keep doing that* he thought.  
  
He turned around and saw his dad, he didn't speak but just followed him to the car. Lucious was hurt, but he understood, "The funeral's tomorrow," he whispered. Draco didn't respond though.  
  
This was how it was going to be. Draco had his answer. Draco knew now what it was going to be like without his mother, there was going to be silence and tension. Fear and hate, nothing that they either liked. This was how his life was going to be.  
  
A/N: You have to read Silver Tears to understand what's going on here that's why it's called a SEQUEL! This sequel was requested by GoldenLion and I'm accepting ( lol... Now, I prolly won't update anytime soon, it'll prolly take a while befo' the next chapter, but... YES! I will eventually lol..... HuGs2yA 


	2. Warning Signs

Blood On the Wall  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Warning Signs  
  
When they arrived home and before Draco was allowed out of the car, Mr. Malfoy whispered to him, "There's a surprise waiting for you inside."  
  
Draco, really not knowing what to expect, walked inside and dropped his luggage for Greenlie to come and get. When he looked up, there on the spiral staircase in their foyer was a woman.  
  
"Hello," she hissed, "You must be dear, Draco."  
  
"Yea, and who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
"O don't tell me your father didn't tell you. Oh, that hurts," she slinked down the stairs like a snake, her long blood red hair swaying on her back, and long black dress brushing the floor.  
  
"That's what I'm telling you," he looked into her dark eyes that seemed to kill, "Now, who are you?"  
  
"Oh, right. My name's Kaverdine (Cave-er-dean)," she said as she extended her long fingered hand, which he didn't accept. He looked at her awkwardly and walked up the stairs, completely ignoring the sweet gesture.  
  
"I wouldn't go in your bedroom," she called after him, hooking her eyebrow.  
  
Draco mumbled a 'whatever' and proceeded to his room. He opened the door and a rush of memories passed him. He remembered when he was back in the world when choices were right and his room was bright and welcoming. Now, it was dark as it used to be, and very vast for nothing was covering the floors now, except his bed and dresser. He ran to his bed and was going to cry when he realized that Hermione wasn't there, that he was still in this place that he hated so.  
  
He had plopped on his bed, but was quickly reject as something started to rise under him. He screamed loudly as, under his covers, some form of something started to emerge.  
  
"What the hell are you doing disturbing someone in their sleep?" came a voice as the sheets were being torn away only to reveal a mesmerizing girl.  
  
"Well what are you doing 'sleeping' in MY bed?" he barked back. She pushed him off and sat up swiftly with cherry red hair falling out of its ponytail.  
  
"I'm Symor'e (Sim-oar-ay), you must be Draco I'm guessing."  
  
"You guess right, and this is my room!"  
  
"Yes, I was told, but I liked it more than the other ones, so I said I'd sleep in this one," she brushed her hair away and revealed long black painted nails that looked like talons. Her eyes were a deep sea green and quite intrepid.  
  
"What are you both doing here?"  
  
"I'm guessing by 'you both' you mean me and my mother? Well, your father........."  
  
"He's not my father," Draco said swiftly without even thinking. He didn't even know himself, that he felt that way, it just popped out.  
  
"Yes, well whatever Mr. Lucious is," she said awkwardly, "He likes my mother and has invited us to live with you."  
  
"WHAT!?" he bellowed, "My mother just died and he......... he already wants a......... no. Then that would mean that they knew each other before and......... no."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"FOR GAWD SAKES! Yes! They were having an affair!"  
  
Draco took deep breaths and sat down aside the dangerous looking girl, who he had just realized was wearing Muggles looking clothes, "Whoa," he sighed.  
  
"Sorry, I tend to loose my temper easily," she looked down without any facial expression. She seemed very morbid, like a gothic child just waiting to tear him to shreds. She was intimidating in a way that Draco didn't understand.  
  
"They were......... they were........."  
  
"Uh, yes, I can understand that it's probably quite a shock, but......... well actually I don't know. My mother's always been a........."  
  
"Master Draco, I have a snack served," Greenlie had come in and appointed to him. He obliged and went down the stairs feeling as if something to eat might calm his nerves.  
  
"How do you like Kaverdine," Mr. Malfoy whispered to his son when he was coming downstairs. Draco just looked at him with a disgust, he always knew his father was a perverted asshole with no emotions or feelings, but this? This was below the belt, literally.  
  
He walked passed his father without a word and followed Greenlie into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh great," he sighed when he had seen that, not only was he going to be eating a snack, but this 'Miss Kaverdine' was also.  
  
"Well, how was your year at that school."  
  
"That school's name is Hogwarts," he informed her as he took his seat next to his bowl of ice cream with Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans sprinkled on top.  
  
"Met any girls?"  
  
He looked at her in a your-not-my-mother-don't-pry expression and took a huge bite of his food.  
  
"Well, would you like to know how your father and I met?" she seemed like this was hardest thing. Trying to be nice and all. It seemed as if this was the first time she'd ever tried it, it looked hard. Draco had rolled his eyes and she continued, "Well, we met at work in the Ministry. I'm........."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know they let whores in a business office," he said as he rose with ice cream in hand and walked off.  
  
Miss Kaverdine's lips pursed as she watched the disrespectful 16 year old walked out on her.  
  
*  
  
"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Draco went into his room mumbling.  
  
"If you're trying to make conversation the thing you should ask is, 'So, where did you go to school?' You know, get to know your new roomies."  
  
"By 'roomies' you mean........."  
  
"You can stay in your room, but I'm sleeping in here also."  
  
"I can just sleep in another room."  
  
"O, don't speak nonsense. I mean, I am going to stay in here, but I would feel dreadful if I completely kicked you out."  
  
"Right, okay. Well, where did you go to school?" he asked uncomfortably, he figured she was trying to come on to him, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.  
  
"Sarah Jessica: School for the Damned, it's a very interesting school."  
  
"School for the Damned?"  
  
"That's what I said. They say it's called that because we're 'different'......... which I am. I'm not a witch."  
  
"Well, what are you? ......... That you go to a damned school."  
  
She laughed evilly and scoffed, "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
This girl's mystery and anonymity was intriguing to Draco, but he didn't really like her much. He was......... scared of her so to speak. She slowly stalked out of his room with the chains hanging from the belt loops of her black baggy pants clanking as she went.  
  
It was only when she left that he found his voice, "Why else would I ask?"  
  
The colorless night fled over the Malfoy Manor leaving everyone in silence. Miss Kaverdine had slipped into Mr. Malfoy's bedroom and Draco went into a mood even more uncomfortable and angry. Due to his rising heat he walked outside to sit on his old swing. The only things that comforted him and made him feel safe was that swing set, placed so far away from his house. It's where he came to drown out the catcalls of his mother's voice. He could still hear her,  
  
"STOP! STOP LUCIOUS!"  
  
But the voices fell from his mind when the clouds unveiled the moon. The 'person' that he talked to for love of it.  
  
"You must be lonely up there," he whispered, "I'm lonely too. We're the same I should say. Both just there......... not being recognized for the greatness that we could be, for what we are already. Yes, you must be lonely and unappreciated."  
  
"No one has to be lonely," droned a female voice that crept out of the woods behind him. It was Symor'e; she was decked out in all black, which seemed to be the fame color for that family. Her silky nightdress was almost see-through as she walked towards Draco's side.  
  
"We don't have to be, but eventually we all are," he finally replied. Symor'e took a seat next to him and looked at the moon with wide eyes. Her gaze glowed like fire, and her skin looked like a white sleek exterior.  
  
"What happened to your mother, that you were surprised when you realized......... you know, that your father and my mother........."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and pictured his beautiful mother standing before him with arms wide open, but the image suddenly disintegrated as he remembered the look of her when his father was finished with her. He had already told one person, out of pure stupidity (or so now he thought it was stupid to have told Harry), how could he possibly bring himself to confess to another? He looked at her passionate green eyes that seemed so deep and vague. As if nothing could penetrate that hard shell.  
  
*Here she is, wanting me to tell her my heart, when 1) I know nothing about her, 2) she, herself, hides everything, and 3) a combination of 1 and 2*  
  
"Well," she said, getting impatient.  
  
"I don't feel like talking about her."  
  
"Oh, you ARE a softy."  
  
"No, I'm not! ......... It's just, I love my mother. She was the only one that I loved......... I don't think anyone could take her place. But for some reason ......... I developed feelings for another girl, maybe deeper."  
  
"I know, you can't resist me," Symor'e said as she whipped her Nichole Kidman red hair across her shoulder.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself so much......... it's not you," he smiled wickedly.  
  
Symor'e's jaw dropped as if wanting to say 'I can't believe you just said that'.  
  
"Well, bad boy, who's the girl?" she whispered getting over the rejection.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say her name, but suddenly closed it, not knowing how she felt about Muggles. Just then the light of the moon trailed over Symor'e's body and Draco saw a side of her he didn't want to see so soon.  
  
"Uh......... I think I should to go bed," he said rising and racing towards his bedroom.  
  
"You can't run for long," she whispered as a SNAP was sounded through out the yard. And there, where Symor'e was sitting, the swing set seemed to be pushed by the breeze, for......... no one was there.  
  
A/N: HAHA! Let's see what becomes of this! 


	3. Marks Of the Damned

Blood On the Wall  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Marks of the Damned  
  
Finally the sun had risen over the trees and light had flooded the halls of the disconsolate manor that Draco called home. It was the day he had been waiting for, and also the day that he was dreading. Draco arose that morning and dressed in his blackest clothes to show the mourning of his mother. He would be going to a funeral for her that day, and, to his dismay, his father was bringing his new sex toy and her daughter. They were, as usual, dressed in black clothes. The mother, Kaverdine, in a dress that had no straps and that came just below her hips.  
  
*What a slut* Draco thought when he had seen her slide down the banister.  
  
Symor'e was robed in a dress, which it took forever to force her to wear. Her eye makeup was a distant gray that made her look at least a little awake, and her lips were gloss that made them shine and less resistible. Her dress reached just above her ankles and a slit opened on the side showed her long black hooker type boots. Her hair was in a bun which reminded Draco of Professor McGonagal *Bleh* a shiver went down his spine as he did.  
  
He followed behind the whore that his father bedded into the Lamborghini (HAHA! I found out to spell it!) And sat in the back, leaving the front to the new 'family' that he hadn't the smallest inkling to be apart of.  
  
They drove for hours in silence, Draco just staring at the skin of the girls in the front seat.  
  
*Symor'e is so pale! Does she eat? I mean her mother is at least a natural color, but she's............*  
  
It was true; Symor'e was paler than any regular child. The Malfoy's themselves were pale, but the child sitting before Draco was a dead pale that he had never seen on a person. He decided to ignore it as they drove up to a little abode that read, 'Say Goodbye Funeral Home'. Draco kept his eyes on the floor as they walked into this dark looking place. There were not a lot of people there, for many didn't love his mother. Yes, she was kind to him, but that was because he was her son. Her family on the other hand......... she wanted to stay distant from, so, most likely, they didn't even know she was dead yet. But the black walls and dim lights made it at least look like there were people in the small facility. Draco followed his father to front to sit in the very first pew, seeing as how he was his son. In the first pew it should have been direct family, but it was empty, aside from his father who had already taken his seat and two girls who took up not space at all. The two unwelcome people who where there not even knowing Narcissa were seated at back, looking gloomier than ever.  
  
"And we rise," said a scratchy voice from under the black hood of the man that had stood forth. He was standing on the alter; his mother's casket was not yet brought in, "Let us sing the song of sorrow as our beloved Narcissa Black Malfoy is drawn in."  
  
~Isa lome toowin lave care poon, Save ton loopray con towrouth moon.~  
  
They kept repeating. Draco had looked in the booklet set before him and read what the mumbles meant, "Death has befallen on innocence once again, hath no one wrought was will become of this day."  
  
As they repeated these words of old, Draco saw a beautiful wooden casket, all decorated with hyacinths and rose petals floating inside towards the front of the alter, no men to carry it. As he watched it his eyes trailed to the people in the pews. Draco almost fainted as he illumined in his mind a tall girl with straight brown hair standing in the crowds.  
  
"Can't be her," he whispered aloud as he took a double look.  
  
"What did you say, son?" Draco's vision was blurred when people began to bunch up.  
  
"Huh, sir? Oh, nothing," he lied to his father.  
  
"Now, who will present the eulogy?" the dark minister cut in.  
  
Draco and his father arose to stand in front of the podium, Draco was informed of this the other night and now was his time to express his farewell to his mother, but of course his father had to carouse the crowd first.  
  
"We all knew Narcissa as the feisty girl in the back. Always telling the teachers off when we were in school, and always showing her spark to the headmaster's," everyone laughed as they remember also what she was like in her younger years, "She did her best to stand out and show a difference of how people could be. She always wanted to make people believe that they could be anything they wanted. We all know how that went," he joked, "Yes, Narcissa always wanted to be a mother......... someday. She didn't exactly plan to get pregnant in her 5th year, and believe me......... her parents didn't either," Draco's jaw dropped as he heard this. His father wasn't even NATURALLY funny, why was he trying so hard now. The morbid people in the crowds cracked up at him, but Draco thought this kind of humor was unacceptable, "I'm so glad she let me finish my school year and decided to drop out," his father went on and faked a laugh.  
  
Draco hit his father in the side and pushed him away, "It seems my son would like to go," he imparted as he was shoved to the sidelines.  
  
"My mother, as any human, had her faults yes, but she did, also have her benefits. No matter how many people brought her down," he glared at his father, "she always believed and lived in the fullest of life. She may not have met eye to eye with the rest of her family......... which most of you are not here because of it........."  
  
"I'm here!" a woman with pink hair bellowed out, "I'm her sister, Tonks, and we hated each other."  
  
"Me too!" yelled out another woman, Bellatrix Black.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Draco went on, "But most of her family is not here because of what my mother, Narcissa, may have said or done. I know a lot of you were very keen on not allowing her to marry my father," he looked around the crowd who was nodding wildly, "And I second that notion," he added. Everyone chuckled at the funny little 16 year old. His father just winced at the 'superb sarcasm', "But she did. She thought she had found love in this hippie looking monster," Lucious was about to grab the microphone out of Draco's grasp, but Draco traveled to the side, "that's the point I'm getting at. No matter how they may seem, or how they are," he pointed to Lucious, "she always found the smallest good that she could and fonded over it until it showed through........."  
  
"Your father's a different story," someone shrieked.  
  
"Even thought that may be true, she always appreciated what she had and labeled them with good markings. For example, she had a husband who kept her close," they laughed, for he did. He had kept her with him almost everywhere and made sure she didn't stick a toe out of line, "a family whose ragging always ceased......... with distance," they again giggled at the far out jokes he was cracking. Draco looked down at his feet as he branded his own self, "And a son, who may look like the mean prick that his father is, but always showed otherwise." Everyone smiled at his wits, his cunningness, and bravery to confess himself, "Father," he said looking into the malicious eyes of hate and portrayed in analogies that only his father would know, "No matter how much you......... 'Kept my mother close', I always found a piece of her for me. And when I did, that piece was great. You may of......... 'Put her away for now', but......... what I felt for her......... you can't 'beat' down," Draco then dropped the microphone and walked solemnly out of the room, people rising and clapping as he went.  
  
While he was outside, sitting on a stone bench amidst the flowers and trees he listened to the wind. He hated being like this, he hated feeling like this, and he also hated having expressed himself like that. 'It was korny', as he put it. He wanted to show that he loved his mother and that he knew that it was his father's fault that took her away, but it was the hardest thing expressing that in front of those people trying not showing his softness. He still had his concrete heart, his hallow soul, and his bottomless eyes, but when it came to this boy's mother......... his whole being changed in everyone's gaze.  
  
"It was beautiful."  
  
"What do you want, Symor'e?"  
  
"Oh, is that your girlfriend?"  
  
He turned around to see a hurt looking brown haired girl in a black dress that looked radiant on her, "Hermione? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I knew that your mother's funeral was today, it said so in the Daily Prophet, and I thought you'd need a friend."  
  
Draco closed his eyes as he tried to be mean, "Well, tell me when the 'friend' gets here."  
  
"Here!" she laughed. Her small giggle was not real. It wasn't the real Hermione who laughed like that; she just wanted to at least try to make the best of seeing him.  
  
He turned around and looked her up and down, "You look nice. *NO! Don't say that, stupid!*" he beat himself up.  
  
"Thank you......... you don't look too bad yourself......... considering," she said smiling.  
  
"It was nice of you, but you shouldn't have come."  
  
"He's right, you know," Symor'e came up behind her, "You shouldn't have come."  
  
"Whose she?"  
  
"That's........."  
  
"I'm Symor'e. And you are?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Oh, I know you......... you're that mud........."  
  
"If you say that word I will rip your hair out," Hermione said, trying to be calm.  
  
Symor'e smiled at the brave girl, "You dare stand up to me? Do you know what I am, Herbert?"  
  
"It's Hermione!"  
  
"Yes, right. Don't pick with things you don't' know how to handle."  
  
Draco sat back and watched what was going to happen.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, are you scared now? Poor, Hermit, shaking in her heels?"  
  
"For the last time, it's Hermione, and........."  
  
"Why are you here?" Symor'e stopped her, tired of freaking out the new girl.  
  
"To support Draco, not that it's any of your business!"  
  
"Oh, you must be the one that he........." Symor'e stopped midsentence due to the low whispers of Draco, 'don't tell her, she can't know, no.'  
  
"Let me ask you a personal question, seeing as how we just met......... Do you love Draco?"  
  
Hermione looked at her feet unwilling to answer.  
  
"Oh, I see you do........." Symor'e's eyes had just then turned to gold as her hair blew back by some force unknown. She whispered, "Not now mother!" as a yell echoed out of her mouth. It was a fearsome shriek that corrupted the place.  
  
The glass of the Funeral Home busted, branches from trees fell to the ground. Everyone covered their ears as they fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Symor'e kept screaming.  
  
Draco was on the ground trying to reach Hermione who had gotten the full blast of it. Through squinting eyes Draco saw amidst the running crowd, Kaverdine with her hand pointed at Symor'e. Her eyes beheld a fire that showed rage and hate.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Draco pulled out his wand, trying to ignore the shrieks bellowing from Symor'e's mouth. He felt as if his veins were going to explode inside of him if he heard the screams any longer. Actually they would of, for the power of this sort goes to those measures, but due to him yelling, "SHUMOUTEO!" Symor'e fell to the ground as her mother's hand dropped to her side.  
  
"You're a......... banshee?" Draco whispered.  
  
A/N: More to come!!!! 


	4. Pressure

Blood On The Wall  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Pressure  
  
Draco sat there looking at the morbid girl who had fallen on the floor. He looked at her with awe as he realized her for what she was. Draco then rose as he felt a body move under him.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" he questioned as he seen her confused exterior.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, but how's she?"  
  
*That's so sweet, she thinks of others other than herself* he thought as he moved to Symor'e to check her pulse.  
  
"She's alive," he said reluctantly. Abruptly, Symor'e popped her head up and stared into Draco's eyes.  
  
"You-you-you can't see me like this," she said as she got up and ran away in her broken heels.  
  
Draco watched after her. Everyone in the funeral home had ran out, scared out of their minds of what was taking place. Draco looked at his father take Kaverdine in his arms and race her to the Lamborghini for cover, although, it had stopped when she put her hand back to her side.  
  
Draco was confused and utterly a mess. He had Hermione on his side looking at him awkwardly and his father trying to rescue his new "woman" who had, obviously, caused it. He helped Hermione up,  
  
"You should go."  
  
"But........."  
  
"No, that was nice of you to come, but you should go. I know that you think that you may like me or love me or whatever, but you just can't," he said sternly as he jumped into his car and sped off. Lucious was a wreck, he had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Whatever that THING was we're getting as far away from it as possible," he yelped.  
  
Symor'e was looking out of the window guiltily as his father was ranting.  
  
"Oh, dear," Kaverdine intoned as she brushed his arm, "It was nothing I'm sure. Just a little banshee out for a run."  
  
"Banshee! Just a little banshee! There's no such thing as a 'little' banshee. Banshee's are the scariest beasts on this wizard bearing earth. They kill maliciously and are deadly horrid."  
  
"Yes, you're right, darling," she whispered, rolling her eyes backwards to Symor'e.  
  
Draco kept quiet the whole ride home. He didn't know what to say to Symor'e, much less his father. It looked like what he was saying was hurting her feelings, but he had a thorn, it felt like, in the back of his throat that prevented him to do so.  
  
*  
  
That night, while back at the Malfoy Manor, Draco was in his room pacing the empty floor. He moved to the window as the moon's light called him,  
  
"Mother? I need to talk to you........."  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm just sitting right here as you talk to your dead mother," came a sorry voice in the corner.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing right there?"  
  
It was Symor'e's voice that lingered. She was sitting outside of Draco's window on a ledge with her feet holding her up.  
  
"I was out here looking at the moon."  
  
There was a silence for a moment, then Symor'e found it necessary to say, "I'm sorry about today with your girlfriend."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend......... and it's ok. I didn't know you were a.........."  
  
"Well, nobody does. And no one should! It's a secret that I tend to keep, if my mother would just stop using me."  
  
"How does she 'use' you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that either."  
  
"Listen, we're going to obviously be brother and sister one day, so........."  
  
"Where'd you get a silly idea from that? ......... Oh! You thought my mother had the intention of marrying your father? Sorry to brake it to you honey, but my mother's a slut! She just sleeping with him for a higher position with the Dark Lord."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yes, she did it with practically all of his demons, and every time she fucks one she gets a higher position. She's trying to make it be Voldemort's wife," Symor'e laughed at this as she told Draco his evil mother's plan.  
  
Draco looked down at the far away ground that sparkled with its dew sprinkled grass, "I'd still like to know what your mother 'using' you means."  
  
Symor'e took a deep breath as she told him, "Well, see, being born to my mother was hard because usually it's the inheritance from the mother that you become a......... what I am. Well, it never was that you inherited it from the father. In my case, I did. My father was a banshee and that's what I became, well, luckily for my mother, because she didn't give me the power, I'm now linked to her," she rolled her eyes, "She now has power over me and can decide when I use my ......... 'killer scream'."  
  
Draco breathed heavily as he looked at her. Her night robe wasn't as see through, as it was that night, happily. He looked at her crimson hair blow in the wind, and the bright moon light pour over her like an ocean. Her eyes were naturally wide, as if sucking in life as much she could.  
  
"What?" she giggled as she realized him staring at her.  
  
"Nothing," he lied, "It's just weird talking to a girl outside of my window."  
  
Symor'e laughed a little more and then suggested, "Well, why don't I go in there?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, why not? Are you scared of me?"  
  
"No, I'm just scared of what would happen."  
  
"I'm not like my mother. I won't sleep with you just because you're there. I'll only have sex with someone I fall in love with," she smiled.  
  
Draco shook his head, 'yes' and let her in.  
  
"See?" she said as she hopped in, "We're not doing anything."  
  
"Yet.........."  
  
"What are you saying? You had the intention of doing something with me? I thought you loved that Hermione girl."  
  
"I don't 'love her......... and I don't like her either."  
  
"Sure, you don't," she teased.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as he laid his head down to sleep. After a while, he felt something in his bed with him. He rolled over consecutively and found it to be Symor'e already asleep at his side.  
  
*  
  
The next day he woke up, but she was already gone.  
  
*I don't like her! And I don't like Hermione!* he fussed himself.  
  
"Draco!" he heard calling him from downstairs. he flew down the spiral staircase in a flash, already dressed and hair combed, "Ah, son," breathed his father, "We shall talk of your acceptance speech and everything."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Oh, don't do this again! You're mother isn't here! You don't have to pretend you're not going to join ranks."  
  
"You mean with the Dark Lord? I am not joking when I say no!" Lucious' eyes flashed with anger, as so did Draco's, "Father, you can't make me follow in your footsteps! I'm not like you!"  
  
Just then Kaverdine walked in, "Oh, my, what on earth is all this ruckus about?"  
  
"My son is scared to join Our Lord."  
  
"Oh, why, dear, why would you be?"  
  
"I'm not scared! I just know what I want."  
  
"You know, Symor'e felt the same way, but after a lot of forewarning she was very content with her choice."  
  
"What?! She's with him too?"  
  
"She's decided to join with you, dear," she said coaxingly.  
  
"Stop calling me 'dear'!"  
  
"Sorry, dear, but I mean come on you must join him! You'll have so much fun doing his quests."  
  
"Fun? Fun! That's what you call it? I promised my mother that I would never join him! What makes you think I'm changing my mind now?"  
  
"Because your mother is dead!" Mr. Malfoy stormed.  
  
"Only because you killed her!" these words fell from Draco's lips like water from a fall. His father's eyes stared him up and down as if he were getting ready to lunge on him.  
  
"Now, now," Kaverdine cajoled, "The Dark Lord is wanting another Malfoy in his ranks. You should bow to his request should you not?"  
  
A/N: More to come! 


	5. A Solemn Cry

Blood On the Wall  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A Solemn Cry  
  
He screamed out in pain from the mark that was just burned into his flesh. It was so unreal that he barely believed what was happening to him.  
  
"STOP!" he kept screaming as the tears fell down his face. The burning was so excruciating, it was as if he was pushed into a boiling pit of lava and it captured him willingly, but unwilling to let go.  
  
"Stop!" he breathed heavily as he sat bolt upright in his bed. His sheets were torn into shreds and he was sweating blood from his brow, "It was just a dream," he panted relieved that that was all it was.  
  
He slowly reached for his lamp and put it on to reveal his whole room in an uproar, "Some dream." Some dream, indeed. While in his sleep he had managed to break his window, push his dresser down knocking off all his pictures, which were now in a heap on the floor broken, he had gotten to his desk and broke it in two, and of course his bed was shattered. He breathed heavily and tried to think of how to clean this mess so that no one would know.  
  
He firstly, ran to the bathroom to wash his bloody sweat from his shaken body. Afterwards, he went back to his room to gawk at the mess that he had made. He searched for his wand and, knowing that magic out of school was forbidden, performed a powerful spell for everything to go back to normal. Draco sat in his bed the rest of the night, too frightened to lay his head down, petrified of what dreams were waiting for him.  
  
*  
  
The next day he didn't speak a word of it to anyone, in fact he barely even spoke that morning. He was tired and weak from his midnight escapade and also pale from his terrible loss of perspiration.  
  
"Are you ok?" Symor'e asked when he arrived at the dinner table. He didn't answer her and just sat down to eat his breakfast.  
  
"Son, you should speak when spoken to," Lucious barked, but Draco still didn't answer.  
  
They all looked at the blonde haired boy with nervousness. They had no idea what was going through his head, nor what had happened. Miss Kaverdine looked at him with a hate, as she so often did,  
  
"Why didn't you fix your hair before you came to the dinner table?"  
  
Draco slowly pulled his gaze away from the floor and looked her straight in the eyes, "Because I'm not seeing anyone important today," he whispered.  
  
"That's no excuse!" Lucious cut in, not realizing that the insult was directed to everyone, "Now, go upstairs and look proper. We don't want to look like those filthy Muggles now do we?"  
  
Again Draco stared right into his father's eyes, with more hate then ever. He had no idea why he felt so much rage, but he didn't care he just wanted to hurt someone, either with words or his hands, "I don't give a damn what I look like! You shouldn't either," he yelled.  
  
"Calm down!" Symor'e jumped, "They were just saying........."  
  
"They were just calling non-magic folk Muggles! Listen you damn bastard! You know what? You want to know something really crazy?" *pause for dramatic effect* "I'm in love with a so called, 'Muggles'! And I don't care what you think or say about it! I'm in love with Hermione Granger, who is NOT pure blood! You have a problem with it? You can go to hell," he said as he stormed out of the room. He raced up to his bed and slammed the door behind him, locking it as he went. He fell down on his bed,  
  
"Ow," he yelped as he pulled from under him a knife. It so happened; that before his sudden outburst he had picked it up to cut his eggs and hadn't let it drop. He looked at it contently, "You're my only friend."  
  
Tears filled the silver, malicious eyes that were so deep. He gazed at the knife, "Through you I can be with my mother," he talked to the knife as if a real person.  
  
*I just want out!* he thought, suddenly another voice popped into his head, ~Just talk to me~  
  
*What?*  
  
~I want to talk to you~  
  
*Who is this?*  
  
~You know who I am~ came the voice, it was a boy's voice, but it was gently and friendly.  
  
*Duncan?*  
  
He laughed timidly, ~Who else would it be~  
  
*What are you doing in my head?*  
  
~Well, I'm dead, so therefore, I can haunt you......... OoOoOo~ he mocked the sound of a scary ghost.  
  
*C'mon*  
  
~Ok, ok. You obviously need help, I mean look at you! You rampaged your room, you lashed out at your family, and you're holding a knife to your chest. That's a cry for help if I've ever saw one.~  
  
*I-I-I.........*  
  
~I-I-I......... no, you need help. Now, the first thing you need to straighten out is who you love. That will make a huge difference. I see your heart and I know the answer already.~  
  
*I can't love her.*  
  
~Oh, so blondes are smart. You do know whom I'm talking about. Well, see that's where you're wrong. You can LOVE anyone you want, but you can't BE WITH whomever you choose. And in this case, you can't be with her. So, choose another girl. I'll give you a hint; her name starts with S and ends in E~  
  
*Symor'e? No! No! And again, NO!*  
  
~Why not? You CAN be with her, yes she has secrets, but she needs you just as much as you need her. That's what love is, when the two people complete each other.~  
  
*Go away, Duncan* Draco fussed.  
  
~Okay, fine, but if you need me.......... I'm always here. The Big Boss allows me to help people to pay off my debt in purgatory~  
  
And with that the second voice left his head.  
  
"But how can I get it across to Hermione that I can't be with her?"  
  
All this had gotten too complicated! He was so confused and lost that he wanted to just die, to just leave the world that troubled him so.  
  
Knock! Knock! Came from the other side of Draco's door, "Open this door right now!" boomed Lucious' voice.  
  
Draco came to the door and opened it, he wasn't scared of his father, he knew he had the better advantage.  
  
"What is wrong with you!?" he yelled through gritted teeth, "You have been acting like this for a while now, and I want it to stop! I can tell you're mad at me, and for whatever reason......... I'm sorry, but telling me that you're in love with a Muggles is something that is beyond boundaries. You're trying to say stuff to hurt me and it's not working."  
  
"If it wasn't working then why are you up here having this conversation."  
  
"There you go again! That attitude has got to change. We have guests in this house that I intend to keep and I'd hope that you'd show them courtesy........."  
  
"Like the courtesy you showed mother?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Oh, never mind! But the point is that, I know that it is probably because of the loss of your mother, but, I'm sorry Draco, you just have to deal with it. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You made a stupid promise with her and she can't care if you break, because she's gone!"  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
"Don't do that! You're joining him and that's that!"  
  
"Why the bloody hell do you care so much about me joining him? I don't want to!" he said slowly trying to make it clear to his father.  
  
Lucious rolled his eyes and slammed his son's door. Draco clenched his fists and ran to his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment and poured his heart onto it.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel? I want you to know, but then  
again I don't. It's so complicated. I want to hold you close, I want to push you away, I want to make you go, I want to make you stay. I know you don't understand, but these are the only words I can say. Try to believe me! I hate pulling you back and forth like this. It's just too complicated, and I'm in too deep to push you in. both our hearts are on the line, and I know that mine is already broken. So I know how it feels. If I would tell you the words that are really in my split heart then yours would be just as  
wrecked. I don't know if it's worth it. Don't try to find me.  
  
Love,  
Draco  
  
Afterwards, Draco also pulled out another piece of parchment and wrote long and hard on that, making sure every words what correct. Surprisingly it was titled:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know we hate each other, and I defiantly hate you, but I myself have secrets and heartaches. Remember when we were on the train and I told you everything? I don't trust you quite frankly, but I couldn't hold it in and  
you were the first person to come to my aid. I now have new secrets and they have somehow gotten loose in my home. Now that they're out there my family is in an uproar and I need to leave. There's too much pressure to do some things that are the least things I want to do. So, in conclusion.........  
and believe me this is the only time I'll ask this. I need you help. Wherever you are (believe me this is hard to write) do you think that I can come and stay with you for protection? I can understand if the answer is no, but anywhere else I'd be pressured into this 'something' and might fall  
to it. I just needed to go somewhere where safety is an issue.  
  
Your hater,  
Draco  
  
A/N: Du-dun-dunnn! What will Harry say? What will happen if he says yes? What will happen if he says no? OoOoO! Sounds interesting enough? 


	6. Enemies Rescue

Blood On The Wall  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Enemies Rescue  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
There were nights when I could not sleep. Something inside and I can still feel the pain. It's a part of me that's missing, and it's me missing you.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Draco sat in his ocean like bed that seemed to gulp him reading a reply from Hermione that he had just gotten. It had been two days since he sent his own letter. Two days of sitting in his house listening to the whispers that the walls told and the knocking of the wind at his glass. No one bothered him, not his father, not Kaverdine, the only one who seemed to want to try to help was Symor'e. Draco tried talking to Symor'e to try to convert her to not join Voldemort, but it seemed that her mother had already made up her mind and nothing could put that asunder.  
  
Today was an odd day, Draco felt something was about to happen. A change unknown was floating admist the halls of the great Malfoy Manor. Draco felt the disturbance and waited patiently for the black cloak of that 'something' to come and shadow his life. It was just a matter of time for Harry to reply, and then maybe this 'something' would follow.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
There were nights when I could not sleep. Something inside and I can still feel the pain. It's a part of me that's missing, and it's me missing you.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Draco read the letter from Hermione, over and over again. Looking at the curve of her penmenship, the sweep that she took when she wrote "love". It all felt so abstract to him, as if he wasn't really there looking at the letter, laying on his bed, or twiddling his foot. As if he was some how out of his own body, looking down on his own self. He figured this was just what happened when loneliness flooded someone or when a heartache so real shattered onto his soul.  
  
*Is this how I'm supposed to live my life from now on? In fear that my better judgment will faulter and I'd fall to my father's beckoning. In wait for someone I hate to forget the shit that I put him through and accept me... and help me? Am I supposed to just be right here doing nothing for those I love?* he thought looking at Hermione's letter once more.  
  
A knock came from the door and Draco ran to it, half hoping that it was the author of the letter. Knowing this would never be he took a deep breath and opened his locked door to his father. Standing there in a bathrobe. This had been the first time he had spoken to him since Draco had slammed his door in his father's face.  
  
"Starting tomorrow you will undergo preparation for your acceptance into the Dark Lord's reign."  
  
"I........."  
  
"And that's all I want to hear," his father said as he had his own turn of slamming the door again.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed again.  
  
"Ow!" he yipped as something pecked his head. He turned over to see his eagle-like owl sitting atop his sleepless body, "What do you want?" he barked.  
  
He looked down at the owl's foot and tore a letter from it. It was written in green ink and looked like a boy's messy handwriting. He opened it hurriedly and read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I agree, we do have our differences, and both hate each other with a passion, but, although I'm not faltering in my hatred for you, I can't let this be looked over. When you talked to me on the train I felt as if I was just beginning to understand you. This thing that you can't talk about I  
have no doubt I know what it is, and I will do all I can to help you in this time of fear and need. I'm staying with "Weasel" though, and if you don't mind him and his family taking you in, then there's nothing I can do. During this ... time ... we can put aside our differences and help each other ... but as soon as this is over we're are going back to normal! That's the only  
deal I have to make. Oh, and that no word of this gets around school.  
  
The One Who Hates You The Most,  
Harry  
  
Draco snickered and wrote back:  
  
Dear Potter,  
  
I just received your letter. I agree to the terms and believe I already had that intention. I'll be arriving there tonight, I know it's so soon, but I  
have to be out of here by tomorrow lest this 'thing' take place. I know where weasel lives due to word around school. I'll be arriving momentarily.  
  
Head of the 'Potter Haters Club',  
Draco  
  
He smiled at his clever signature and sent his owl on its way. Draco then ran to his dresser and pulled out his Hogwarts clothes. He through everything in a suitcase and pushed everything under his bed for hiding.  
  
After his supper alone he ran back to his room to double check that he had everything necessary. At promptly midnight, right before leaving another note came fluttering into his room.  
  
Malfoy,  
  
I talked to everyone, and they've read your letters and, sorry, but I had  
to tell them your story. Not the one with the imaginary people lol, but  
they feel obliged to help. Come now.  
  
Harry  
  
"That's a go," he whispered under his breath and began throwing his suitcases out of his widow. He slid down the pipe and ran to the broom cupboard. He grabbed his newest broom, the Blood Hound 2004, and zoomed into the air. The cold dewy night wind brushing his face and fluttering his hair. All of a sudden he heard a loud bang that sounded like a firecracker. Before he knew it he was fluttering back down to the earth in a cloud of purple smoke. He was going to scream, but the sound of his body cracking was in the back of his mind, preventing his vocal chords from penetrating. The grass was coming closer, and closer, and closer, until......... right before the ground was in his face, he abruptly stopped.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
He looked above him and followed a silky black dress all the way to the face.  
  
"Symor'e?!" he questioned when he saw her red hair flying everywhere.  
  
"Luggage? You really don't want to join the Dark Lord, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't," he said proudly as she pulled him to a standing position, "Thanks, the blood was rushing to my head."  
  
"Where are going?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Why does it matter? I'm going any way away from here."  
  
"Take me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me," she said walking over to pick up his broom that had just fallen to the ground.  
  
"Yes, I heard you, but I don't understand. I thought you wanted to join the Dark Lord."  
  
"That was my mother talking. I don't want to have anything to do with him."  
  
"You can't come with me," he spitted out.  
  
"Why the hell not!?"  
  
"You said that you're 'attached' to your mother or whatever, so where ever we go, she'll find us."  
  
Symor'e looked to the ground with fear in her eyes as Draco mounted his broom.  
  
"You'll be fine......... I'll try to come back and get you, but I can't take you to where I'm going," he said slowly as he lifted higher and higher and then he swerved to the direction of the Weasley's house.  
  
"Oh really?" Symor'e whispered under her breath.  
  
A/N: More to come pplz! I know this one's short and quick.......... The next one will be longer.......... I didn't have enuff time for dis one, but I hadn't updated in a long time so herr ya go.......... 


	7. Weasley's Welcome

Blood On The Wall  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Weasel's Welcome  
  
Draco took a deep breath as he flew across the earth below. It was beautiful with the wind in his hair, it was peaceful. His loneliness was swept away by the birds' songs. The sun was coming over the mountains and Draco knew that he must be close. He had been riding all night. He swooped down a little to check his surroundings, making sure he was in the right direction.  
  
"There you are," he whispered and flew down to the sun-speckled ground. With his feet on the ground he slowly walked to the door of the crooked old house. He was nervous, afraid of the tension and unacceptance of a Malfoy at their house. He took a big gulp to push down the feeling of vomiting and knocked twice......... there was no answer. He knocked once more and waited for a reply. Suddenly he heard running in the house, a table fall, and the door was opened.  
  
"Come in, come in," Harry said hurriedly as he allowed Draco to walk into the little house. Draco tried so hard not to crack any jokes. It seemed his best ones were overcoming him at the moment.  
  
"Everyone's still asleep. I woke up early to make sure you got here safely. In, exactly, how much danger are you?" Harry asked as he pushed Draco's luggage in a corner out of the way.  
  
"Obviously a lot, if you are my last resort."  
  
Although this was meant to be mean, Harry laughed, "Well, you weren't followed were you?"  
  
"No......... not that I know of," he said completely forgetting the encounter with Symor'e before he left.  
  
"Ok, good. Are you hungry, then?"  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Draco followed his hated enemy and walked into the kitchen. Draco snorted at the lack of things and the messiness of it all, but held back the, possibly, funniest joke he had to make on the Weasley's.  
  
"Here you go," Harry said as he sat Draco down and handed him a plate of bacon and eggs.  
  
Draco didn't even realize how hungry he was until he started eating. He couldn't stop! In trying his best to set aside his rude manner he didn't ask for more, the little he had contented his stomach.  
  
"So, uh........." Harry said looking for words. *What do you say to someone you hate?* he thought.  
  
Draco was thinking the exact same thing. This was the exact thing he was afraid of, but this much tension was almost unbearable. He opened his mouth quite a few times, but, scared that something mean would come out, quickly closed it.  
  
"Hermione might be coming later on in the summer," Harry said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Do you think I care? ......... I mean, oh, cool."  
  
"She told me what happened at the funeral."  
  
"Yea, pretty weird when I found out that my soon to be sister is a banshee."  
  
"Oh, your dad and that lady are getting married."  
  
"I don't know. I just assume since they're sleeping together."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Too much information," Harry jumped.  
  
"Sorry," Draco giggled.  
  
Harry looked at the time nervously, "They should be getting up soon."  
  
"They DID know that I was coming right."  
  
"Yea......... sure."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked pessimistically.  
  
"I uh......... I told some......... one."  
  
"Does that mean JUST Weasel knows?"  
  
"By Weasel are you pertaining to Ron or the whole Weasley family?"  
  
"Ron........."  
  
"Then you'd be half right."  
  
"What!?" Draco said jumping up, "No one knows I'm coming!"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Weasley does......... but Mr. Weasley doesn't......... and everyone else."  
  
"Are you saying that only two people in this house know that a Malfoy is coming."  
  
"Pretty much," Harry said innocently.  
  
"Ok, the tension just rose higher."  
  
"Sorry........."  
  
"Ahh!" they heard come from behind them  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"AHH!" she screamed again as she ran upstairs to get her mother.  
  
"You said in the letter that you told everyone!"  
  
"Yea......... I lied."  
  
Draco started to sweat as he heard footsteps racing down the stairs. By this point Harry and Draco were both standing in a corner waiting for the families reaction.  
  
The only thing that surprised Draco was that no one came down with a pitch fork......... or at least a gun or something!  
  
"Oh, dear, you're here," Mrs. Weasley said happily. Draco looked at everyone wide eyed as they all looked at their mother evilly.  
  
*  
  
Draco, Harry, and Ron had went sit outside in the garden as Mrs. Weasley had a long talk with her children. Draco felt out of place and bewildered. He didn't know what to say, what to do, or what was going on. He was just a wreck.  
  
"Ok, dears, you can come in," they heard Mrs. Weasley call from the house. They all walked in slowly, only to find the whole family gawk at a Malfoy in their house. They seemed as nervous as Draco, if possible, more.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny inquired, "Draco say that he's sorry?" she kept speaking bravely. Thinking that since it was her house it was ok to stand up for herself.  
  
"Now, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cut in, "What did I tell you?"  
  
She bowed her head and ran to her room. Fred and Goerge left for their rooms also.  
  
"So, Malfoy," Ron started, "I don't have to start calling you Draco do I?"  
  
Draco smiled a little and followed the boys upstairs to put away his luggage.  
  
"Listen, remember what I said in the letter? We can put everything behind us for the time being and at least pretend to be friends," Harry was speaking as he showed Draco where to put his books.  
  
Draco was about to talk back, but there was a sudden knock at the downstairs door.  
  
"OooO, I hope it's not my father," Ron said.  
  
"Let me go get the door," Draco offered, "If it is, which it probably is, then I'll talk to him."  
  
When Draco left the room Harry said, "Uh......... Why would your dad be knocking?! He lives here!"  
  
Downstairs, Draco was racing to the door waiting to find Mr. Weasley.  
  
"O, my gawd!" he shrieked as he opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Draco," came the sweet and timid voice of Symor'e.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" he said as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I told you I needed to get away."  
  
"NO! Go back! Get away from here!"  
  
"Why are you being so mean?" she said as tears filled her eyes, "You know how I feel. You feel the same way........."  
  
"Symor'e you can NOT stay here! You're NOT welcomed. I at least know these people! Go to someone who knows you and who will help you."  
  
"You know me, and I would of hoped that you would help me."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "You really can't stay here."  
  
"Let me talk to them and they might let me stay."  
  
"NO! They're already mad that I'm here!" Draco then went back inside and slammed the door.  
  
"Who was that, Malfoy?" Ron asked. They were standing on the stairs waiting for him to come back in.  
  
"No one."  
  
"If you're going to stay here......... you going to have to learn honesty."  
  
Draco looked deep into Ron's eyes, "No one," he said slowly, getting his point across.  
  
Ron ran upstairs and Harry just stood there staring at Draco, looking into his guilty eyes.  
  
"What?!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! We heard you talking to a girl."  
  
Draco took a deep breath, "It's her."  
  
Harry scratched his head thinking of something to say, "She's going to be the death of us."  
  
*  
  
That night, after supper, Draco's bed was fixed on the couch. The springs were coming up every which way and he was very uncomfortable. Mr. Weasley had not come home all day, he was stuck at the office for the night. Mr. Weasley had left Draco with the words; 'he's going to have a surprise in the morning'.  
  
When Draco finally went to sleep some force that was on top of him awaked him. He didn't want to open his eyes though, he smiled at the nice feeling. It was a weight of a body, and by the way that it was positioned he figured he was dreaming, but when the body started to move he opened his eyes and fell off the couch.  
  
"Shhh! It's ok, it's me."  
  
"I thought I told you to leave, Symor'e."  
  
"Don't make me scream."  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, how do you suppose to ask to stay?"  
  
"I won't......... I'll simply live outside......... I sleep out there anyway."  
  
Draco looked at her with evil eyes.  
  
"Well, there's trees all around I can easily live there and be protected. And, not to mention my favorite part, I'll be near you," she smiled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
A/N: Sorry, it was the week of my b-day so I didn't update in a while... ....... We were kinda busy........... thanks for your patience herr ya go now! : D 


	8. Utter Confusion and Anguish

Blood On The Wall  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Utter Confusion and Anguish  
  
A week had passed with Draco in the Weasley house, quietly minding his own business. He had no idea what to say or do, so therefore he did exactly nothing and said absolutely zilch. No one really spoke to him; everyone found it too hard to try and be nice, especially Mr. Weasley. Draco would hear the couple talking at night about finding another home for him so he'll be safe, but at least out of their own. Mrs. Weasley must have a big heart, for she always fought back and they ended up with letting him stay longer.  
  
Symor'e had been outside minding her own business too. She would always come to Draco's window at night to see how he was doing, but other than that she stayed in the shadows, which she was best at.  
  
Draco was nothing more but confused. He was confused about everything! Nothing was panning out like he planned. The most important thing that screwed up his plans was Symor'e following him to the Weasley house. The second was that Hermione was coming in a couple of days and she had no idea that Draco was there. He was nervous of how she was going to react, heck, he was nervous on how he was going to react. He had no idea what to say to her. his heart was being torn between two girls right now. It had come on so suddenly, though! He had fallen in love with Hermione when he went on his escapade through time, and then, when coming back to reality, he realized that the one he was most compatible with was Symor'e. But his heart kept telling him that something was brewing. He had no idea what, but he felt like he had to lay as low as he could to keep this thing from finding him. He had had this inkling for a while that something else was coming, something bigger. His soul was in torment from the emotions that he was feeling. Nothing could help this poor boy from finding himself.  
  
All the while, playbacks of his mother were washing over him. He knew not why he was remembering everything word for word now, but for some reason it was a surclosure that made him feel peaceful and at home when he remembered his mother's sweet voice, and her warm, welcoming arms embracing the tattered child. One memory that would not stop coming back to him was the one that hurt him the most. It was the very first time Draco realized the hell that his father was putting his mother through. He knew that he thought this of practically every day with his father, that they were the worst, but this one was the one that really stuck out in his mind for this time being.  
  
It was a dark night that flooded his memory. He was not yet 8 when he heard the screams from his father's room. He placed his head in his pillow as he screamed himself, "Make it stop, make it stop!" he would yell. He didn't really know what was going on, but he was too petrified to find out. What monster was killing whom? He ran to find his mother, maybe she could cover  
his ears. As he opened the door to her bedroom there was nothing but  
shadows. Terrible, terrible shadows moved about his mother's room. he wanted to scream, but couldn't knowingly that the monster might come and find this small boy. The shadows were moving up and down, he could make out a hand lashing, what looked like, an already dead body. The 7 and ½ year  
old Draco fled from the room and back to his own. He went to his own bathroom and stared into his mirror angrily. Suddenly the mirror shattered and shards of glass fell into the sink. Little Draco grabbed the biggest  
one and pressed it to his skin, but it would not harm him. He thrust it into his body all over, but nothing would come of it. He was protected by  
some magic unknown. All he could do was cry.  
  
This memory darkened his body and soul. The only memory that he could drift to that made him comforted was the one that was also such a long time ago.  
  
He was, yet again, 7 or 8. He was lying in his mother's arms while she rocked him to sleep. He held her hand tight and rubbed her arm, when he ran across a large bump he kissed it lovingly. She sang to him, "I'll like you forever, I'll love you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll  
be."  
  
"Hmm-hmmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmmm," Draco hummed as he remembered that sweet lullaby that his mother would always sing before bedtime. With this memory still in his head Draco dozed to sleep on the couch that he "owned".  
  
The next morning he woke up with a start.  
  
"Hello?" Harry was saying while looking at him.  
  
"What?" Draco asked back.  
  
"Hermione's coming today......... don't you think you should uh, get dressed," he suggested.  
  
Draco suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He combed his hair back and dressed in his best, most comfortable clothes. While still in the bathroom he heard a knock at the door and three pairs of feet running to catch it.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
He heard all at once. There were two boy voices, no doubt Harry and Ron's, and then two girls. *Probably the little brat Weasel* he thought maliciously. Yep, no matter how long he stayed there; no matter how much hospitality he was being shown, he was the still the same old Draco. He then heard Harry inquire, "Um.......... Someone else is here, also."  
  
"That's my queue," he said under his breath as he slowly opened the bathroom door to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Who?"  
  
He heard her voice, *Oh, how angelic......... I mean, yup that's the mudblood* he was trying his hardest to be mean to her. Try to get her off of him, so he won't have to worry about her being killed if they would date.  
  
"Well, where is this 'someo.........."  
  
She stopped as she saw the blonde haired boy walked down the stairs. He didn't smile, and didn't make eye contact. He just watched the steps to make sure he didn't fall.  
  
Hermione stared at him, also, with no smile.  
  
"What is he doing here?" she asked Ron angrily.  
  
"Ask Harry."  
  
"I-I-I......... well-well-well......... then we......... and then he......... and yea," he smiled, thinking that he did his best.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and strutted right up to Draco, who had just gotten all the way down the stairs, and planted her hand right across his face.  
  
"What was that for?" he yipped.  
  
"I don't know, but I feel better," she said happily finally smiling.  
  
Ron was snickering under his breath, happy to see Malfoy being hit. Draco, then, pushed her to the side lightly and walked passed her.  
  
She mouthed to Harry and Ron, "What is he doing here?"  
  
They both pointed to each other saying, "It was his fault."  
  
Draco didn't realize what they were saying or doing, just walked to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley doing house chores.  
  
"Oh, hello, Draco, dear," she said happily. Draco kept asking himself over and over, *Why is she being so nice?* but he let it go, happy that at least someone welcomed him.  
  
"Oh, dear, I asked Fred and George to go degnome the backyard before they went to check on their shop, but they didn't. do you think you could go do that for me?"  
  
"Me? But that's servants work."  
  
"No, it's not. It's my boy's work and if you live in this house you can learn discipline. Now, if you don't mind, no questions, go and do that for me," she said pressing a smile onto her face.  
  
He went outside mumbling, "Well, this isn't very nice."  
  
He slowly bent down to look behind some weeds and grabbed the head of a little gnome that was about to run. He twirled it like a pro and flung it across the yard, completely and clearly out of the way. While he gnomed he thought. He thought about Hermione and her feelings, Symor'e and hers, he also thought about his own feelings. How he was going to get out of this mess and sort things out. How he was going to set things right and find another place to go, so he wouldn't be intruding on the 'Weasels'. Draco had a lot on his mind, he wished it wasn't about girls though. Just then he heard the back door of the house open and Hermione came walking out.  
  
"I'm finished unpacking and I thought I might come help you."  
  
"Why? Didn't you just slap me?"  
  
"Sorry about that. I had to release some anger, you were just there."  
  
"Sure," he droned sarcastically.  
  
*He's still the same* Hermione thought as she herself grabbed a runaway gnome, "So, how was that girl that was at the funeral."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How has your summer been going?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How are your dad and his new girlfriend?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you going to say something other than fine?"  
  
"Fine............ I mean......... what?" he questioned. She had been asking these subtle questions fast and he didn't even realize what was coming next. He looked at her smiling face. *She's so pre......... not for me* Draco was trying so hard not to like her. *Why did my mother have to make me realize that!?* he was right. If his mother hadn't said anything that last night that he had with her he wouldn't of realized how much he like Hermione and none of this would of happened. As he flung three gnomes over the fence at once a picture came into his mind out how his father portrayed his mother dying.  
  
She was bedridden and coughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Greenlie," she calls, but the little house-elf is busy with other chores and doesn't hear the cry for help. Narcissa slowly stands up and walks out of her room. a rough cough that feels like it's tearing her chest to shreds overcomes her. she grabs onto the handrail. And without realizing it leans  
too far and falls over. She just keeps falling and falling; falling and  
falling. Not stopping until the green granite floor breaks her back.  
  
*That makes no sense, it's not plausible*  
  
"Something wrong?" Hermione asked when she seen the contortment in his face.  
  
"I.........I'm........."  
  
"Thinking about your mother?"  
  
"How'd you........."  
  
"Well, that face can only suggest love and confusion. I knew that you were confused about your mother's death and the only person who could put that much love in your heart is your mother," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, "well, am I right?"  
  
"Yes," he admitted, "My father said that she........." when he looked at her interested exterior, he knew he couldn't tell her. For, if he told her that little bit, he'd have to explain why he thought it wasn't true, which would lead to giving the answer why he can't be with and so on and so forth. One thing always leads to another.  
  
"It's ok. You don't have to talk about it," she intoned comfortingly.  
  
*She couldn't of fell, again, it's not plausible* he went back to his journey, *That morning I had heard something fall.* He recalled that morning:  
  
When he finally arose from his bed he raced downstairs still in his  
nightclothes and, on his way down, he was stopped by a loud thud in his parent's bedroom. He raced back upstairs to see what was the matter, but before he could open the door his father came out already dressed and ready  
to go.  
  
"Ahh, Malfoy," he breathed, "Ready?"  
  
"What was that noise in your room?"  
  
Lucious's face went into a guilty sunken expression, "Uh... your mother must of fell... you know how klutzy she is. Now come on! Eat breakfast so  
we can go."  
  
He patted his son on the back  
as he left to go downstairs.  
  
*He was guilty of something, guilty, guilty,* he kept repeating.  
  
"Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"What? You can't tell this expression?"  
  
"Well, I can tell you're thinking about something important......... but I don't exactly know what it is."  
  
*Oh goodness he thought. I need to talk this over with somebody.* Draco then told her about how his father had said his mother died, and then how he thought that it wasn't an accident. Afterwards he had to explain exactly what kind of monster Lucious Malfoy really was. Luckily, she made him stop right there and he didn't have to explain everything else.  
  
"that's positively brutal," she whimpered, "I mean, I knew your father was horrid, but not that......... I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Well, what do you think really happened then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
A/N: Ok, I already knew who I wanted Draco to end up with, but I can leave it to my "audience". So who do YA'LL want? Hermione or Symor'e??? Again, I know this may be a lil short, it'll get longer......... and more interesting. Oh, and another thing......... I don't usually write stories during the summer, so if I get good reviews to go on then I'll write as much as I can. (Summer for me starts next week because I'm homeschooled and that's just when I'll be finished school.) Again, thanks to all my reviewers, I luv ya! *Muhwah! : D HuGs2yA* 


	9. Confined Propoganda

Blood On The Wall  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Confined Propaganda  
  
Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and soon enough the world seemed to stand still for this particular day.  
  
"What are you planning on doing when you get out of school?" Harry was asking Draco as they sat in Ron's room the evening before they left for Hogwarts.  
  
"I want to start an organization for battered witches," he said slowly, "And a clinic to help wizards who may beat them."  
  
"That's interesting," Ron, said concerned.  
  
While the boys were talking upstairs there was a knock at the door downwards. Mrs. Weasley ran to it, knocking a picture down as she went. Behind the door was a tall woman with long red hair that was tied in a tight bun.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Draco Malfoy?" she said with an evil grin.  
  
By Mrs. Weasley's first instinct she quickly said, "Um......... I'm sorry, he's not here."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I know he is. I'm......... Kelsey Darkwiegn. I'm with TWPA, Teenage Wizard/Witches Protection Agency. We've been searching for him everywhere."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, after his father was taken into custody he ran away afraid he'd go into an orphanage," she protested.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pondered a moment, and the slinky lady whispered, "May I come in?"  
  
"Oh, yes," she said.  
  
"You looked confused. What did he tell you he was here for?"  
  
"Fear of....... Um......... never mind."  
  
"Oh, well, may I have him?" she alleged as she slumped onto the couch.  
  
Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs, "Draco, dear!" and he came running at her beckoning call.  
  
"Ye........." he paused as he saw long legs that looked too familiar on the sofa, "What......... um...... who's that?" he whispered.  
  
"Oh, that's Miss Kelsey from the... uh....... Some organization and she wants to talk to you," Mrs. Weasley said slowly, believing this woman and not wanting to scare Draco to run again.  
  
He looked at her legs untrustingly. Slowly walked down and froze when he saw the face these legs belonged to, "Hello, Draco," she said slyly.  
  
"Kaverdine? No!" he was about to run, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed him, "Now, an orphanage isn't a bad place," she informed him.  
  
"Huh!?" he said bewildered.  
  
"Oh, here he goes again. Pretending he doesn't know what you're talking about," she said rolling her eyes. But while Mrs. Weasley was not looking, this 'Kelsey' shook a finger at Draco informing him not to give away her identity. Like he was going to listen:  
  
"HARRY! HERMIONE! RON!" he called up the stairs that he had just walked down hoping that it would just be Mrs. Weasley standing there asking a favor. All three ran downstairs. Hermione yelled, "Hey! She was at the funeral."  
  
"Get her away from me! She's my dad's........."  
  
"Oh, dear, no stories, come on," Kaverdine said as she pulled out her wand and said, "Quaternaries," which made him fall into a deep sleep quickly.  
  
Moments later, or what seemed to him moments later, Draco woke up with dark people covered in hoods all around him, "Where am I?" he whispered, a little frigid from his doze.  
  
No one answered him. Draco looked around and felt a breeze across his chest, his shirt was off and he was lying on a stone cold table. There was very little light that flowed through the cathedral like windows. Across the floor he noticed someone else laying on the same kind of table. She had red hair and looked about his age.  
  
"Symor'e!" he screamed. She turned her head and said, "I swear I didn't say anything!"  
  
"SHUTUP!" someone yelled from under his or her hood, "The Dark Lord does not like noise!"  
  
Soon someone stood up on the alter that Malfoy was on, he slowly and secretively removed his hood to reveal,  
  
"DAD!" Draco screamed. Luscious looked at him evilly and with utter disappointment.  
  
Just then the people in black hoods started to split like the red sea as they allowed someone in a dark red, torn hood walk down the path. His fingers were long and white on the side of his stick like body. Like the others, you couldn't see under his hood, but either way, Draco didn't want to see. Right when this......... man walked in the room a shiver went down his spine of untrusting nervousness. By his side was a woman. Her hair fell down her back and swayed with each step. It was blood red, and so was her dress. When she saw Draco's scared face she winked at him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, hoping for an answer.  
  
Kaverdine looked at him and whispered, "Never trust anyone whose friends with a mudblood. Much less a mudblood who thinks she can be with a pure blood. They didn't want you there in the first place. They were glad to get rid of you and send you to an 'orphanage'. Well, you may think an orphanage is better than this once my husbands through with you," she smiled maliciously.  
  
"Voldemort?" he whispered as the Dark Lord even closer. Without thinking Draco yelled across the vast room, "Symor'e use your powers!" he was scared. Blood was pumping in his ears as this ......... far from human thing placed his cold rigid hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I can't!" she cried, scared herself, "My mother controls that part of me."  
  
"TRY!" he whimpered as Voldemort's long, skeletal finger drilled into his skin. A harsh searing pain seeped through his body that was wet from perspiration. He looked at his father who stared at floor. Lucious wanted his son to be with him in these ranks for reasons unknown to everyone but his own heart, but now that he had to watch his son undergo this scrutiny he couldn't believe what lust had come over him.  
  
All of a sudden a scream echoed throughout the room. All the death eaters held their ears, windows broke, walls trembled, and the pain that was blinding Draco was slowly draining as the Dark Lord himself was falling to his knees in pain. Draco couldn't cover his ears so now a new pain befell him. His insides began to feel unruly. They bubbled inside him ready to explode.  
  
Draco looked over unwillingly to Symor'e, she was raising skywards, and her chains were broken. When she had started her death-causing scream her power was being set free which made her even more powerful. She rose heavenwards breaking the chains as she went. A light glowed around her......... she was using her cursed powers for good. Death eaters were falling down left and right the veins inside their bodies were exploding to the top of their skin killing them one by one.  
  
Luscious looked at his son as he fell on his knees to the floor. "What have I done?" he muttered to himself.  
  
*This is my only son* he thought. With the little strength he had left he leaped up and fell on top of his son, covering Draco's ears with all of his might, drowning out the noise that was beaming forth from this banshee, Symor'e. Voldemort was screaming as he was on his knees while watching his army fall one by one, dead on the floor.  
  
Draco felt the big lump of his father's body slowly loose strength, from the weight of Draco's dad's body the noise was drowned out.  
  
As fast as it started, it stopped. Draco tried to budge his father, but he felt no power in him, he felt no breath from his lips, and the heartbeat had come to a complete stop.  
  
Abruptly he felt someone pull his father's dead body off of him, "Draco!" she yelled.  
  
"Symor'e! You did it!" he smiled at her.  
  
She looked into his stone cold gray eyes as she broke his chains. Apparently, from her 'rebirth' she gained a power surge of strength. When Draco stood up he grabbed his arm harshly and looked down at a tattoo that covered the space, but for some reason it was loosing color. Voldemort had not been able to finish the ritual so his inauguration was not complete, but Draco had a feeling that it would never go completely away. They looked around at the black valley of thousands of hooded creatures all on the floor dead.  
  
"You killed Voldemort's army!" Draco intoned to Symor'e, the only other one that seemed to be alive at the moment. Suddenly one figure on the floor started to move. It was the red hooded Voldemort that began twitching and coming back to conscious, "RUN!" Draco fussed as they both leaped over bodies towards to oak doors.  
  
"AFROTE MEMETO!" they heard scream behind them and swirls of ghost came through the walls. It was like a second army that captured them. Draco looked through the body of an old wizard, but when he tried to walk through this ghost he was pushed back. A menacing laugh swarmed the room.  
  
"Bashee's scream can't save you now!" Voldemort hissed as Draco grabbed Symor'e's hand ready to save her.  
  
A/N: OooOoOoO couple mo' chapters left.......... What now? Word to yo' mama!? :D 


	10. Leaverage

Blood On The Wall  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Leverage  
  
Draco looked around the band of dead ghosts swarming around him in a circle. Across the way was Voldemort looking angrier than ever. Draco also realized that Symor'e had not killed just one person, but two. Someone other than Voldemort now stood up, her long hair swishing with rage.  
  
"Kaverdine?" Draco questioned as she rose to full height. She neared him in an awkward fashion as if the blast had been hard.  
  
"Yes, that's right," she panted, "My dear Lord's power has saved my life from my daughters mouth." Kaverdine looked at Symor'e maliciously as Symor'e stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Well, mother," Symor'e began, "I see you've got your position as the Dark Lord's wife."  
  
"Silence!" Voldemort had hissed.  
  
"You're right, dear, there's no need to waste precious time in killing them."  
  
To gain more time Draco started a conversation, "You want him to kill your own daughter?"  
  
"Why not?" she stared at him confused as if it was an everyday thing that your kill your kin, "Oh, yes, I saw what your father did for you. He was too soft hearted when it came to you," she whimpered.  
  
"I said silence!" Voldemort hissed again, with a flick of his wrist he sent Kaverdine flying across the room. Making her hit a wall and be knocked out for the time being.  
  
Voldemort was two feet away from Draco's own body and even with this distance Draco could feel the cold aura that lingered around this discontent wizard. Draco could feel Symor'e hand shaking in his own, he wanted to calm her down, but didn't know how without making any 'sudden movements'. With one word from Voldemort's pale lips they could be killed, not only by his power, but also by his army.  
  
Draco watched the mouth as if it were a trap waiting to clasp its grasp on his lungs. Without warning, Voldemort's mouth began to mutter, "Unktiponen." And with that word these thousands of armored ghosts jumped into the dead bodies of everyone around them. Death eaters came to life left and right, breath came back to their chests and life to their bones. They rose a little frigid from their death experience. When Luscious rose from the floor he seemed unhurt like he had been through that thousand times before. Luscious walked over to his Lord's side and stared down upon his son.  
  
"Bow to me," Voldemort hissed as he turned his head slowly to his betrayer. Luscious didn't move, maybe rebelling, or maybe he wasn't completely back from the dead, but either way Voldemort pointed his finger the ground and a great force pulled Luscious to his knees.  
  
Voldemort walked around Luscious threateningly as everyone else backed away, knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"I don't like people who toy with me, Malfoy," Voldemort said, his voice getting higher, "Your strict orders were to make your son my follower and yet you have managed to manipulate him against me."  
  
"No, sir, he did that to himself!"  
  
"QUIET! You know why I need your son in my ranks. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"Then how come you make me force him to join me!?"  
  
"Lord........."  
  
"SILENCE! I did not give you permission to speak," Luscious flinched at every word that the Dark Lord spat on him, "You are my highest ranking death eater and yet you fail me in the most incredulous way. You disobey my order........."  
  
"But, my lord........."  
  
"You for some reason saved your son from death? Now that I can not understand."  
  
"Yea, its not likely you can understand love," Symor'e spoke. Voldemort looked at her as he pulled of his hood, only to reveal what looked like a half eaten corpse. It was bloody and disintegrated, something no one would desire to touch. His nose was that of a snake and his pale skin shimmered from the little light that was bouncing off of it. He looked at her with his eyes of fire and said, "Something that no one has for you?"  
  
Symor'e looked at him hurt, "Well, put me out of my misery and kill me!" she ordered.  
  
"No, because that's the one thing you want."  
  
Draco looked from Symor'e to Voldemort and back, upon looking at his father he realized something. His father's eyes would usually be a grayish blue color, but now they looked up at his son with black eyes of utter hate. Draco remembered those eyes. He had seen them once before, he didn't want to remember them, but he did. He knew those colorless patches of sight that covered the extent of his father's gaze. All the scenes of seeing his father beating his mother on the ground flashed across his mind.  
  
"You," he whispered in the lowest tone. Everyone looked at him as if just realizing he was there, "You," he whispered again.  
  
"You killed her."  
  
"Draco," Luscious muttered in a voice that he heard so often. His eyes were still that of hate and anguish. There was no love, no compassion. Those were the eyes that drove him to do his horrible things. They were colorful when his father saved him, but now you couldn't even tell that he was human.  
  
"Voldemort was looking at Draco and pointing his finger at Luscious. Luscious stood up and walked over to his son, he grabbed Draco by the hair and pushed him onto his knees in front of the Dark Lord.  
  
"You bow to me," Voldemort began as Draco moaned in pain.  
  
"No," Draco said, reassurance washing over him as he stood up. From the back Luscious' foot kicked him in the back of the kneecap, making them befuddle under his weight, "You killed my mother," he said still bravely while on the floor.  
  
"Yessss," Voldemort began hissing again.  
  
"You controlled my father every time? Every time he hurt her?"  
  
"Yesss."  
  
"Why? Why?"  
  
"Because he needed some target practice," he laughed. That laugh, oh that evil laugh. No gaiety in it, no happiness, no love, just a hallow laugh that echoed through the halls making a shiver run down Draco's spine. A whip crack sounded across the room and fell on Draco's back. It left a bleeding mark across his back. He screamed out with his torture.  
  
Voldemort looked down at Draco who seemed not to be amused, "All he needed her for was to have you, after that there was no use for her."  
  
"To have me?"  
  
"I presume your father didn't explain why I needed you. Your father is......... was one of my best standing officers. Always doing my bidding without hesitation and always doing it best. He moved his position high up in my eyes. Other than that Wormtail of a pig he was my right hand man. I knew once he had you there would be trouble, but that was a risk I was willing to take to have you."  
  
"Why?" a trembling ground drowning Draco in it. He was caught between the concrete, it clasping him tightly.  
  
"Because, you stupid boy, you have powers that I myself can not seem to gain. I can teach you how to use them," he muttered lastingly, "I can show you how to be all powerful."  
  
"It's a trick, Draco! He wants the powers for himself!" Symor'e spoke.  
  
"That's enough of you girl," in a second's flash Symor'e's voice was taken away by Voldemort's finger point.  
  
"Why would you teach me?"  
  
"Because like I, you have no liking for that Harry Potter. With you there will be no him. Just you and me."  
  
"Why kill my mother though," he said as the tears started to fill his eyes. The ground was getting tight as he sit there trapped, the wound on his back burning like fire.  
  
"She was getting in the way," he paced, "she was figuring it out. That one thing you need to learn, eliminate your enemies before they hatch. Which there is no need for you father anymore. He is gaining a conscious," Voldemort looked down at his follower and gazed at his heart. A flame embellished a hole and the life of Luscious Malfoy was sucked out before his son's very eyes. It was quick and harsh. Lucious shrieked as he felt his heart slowing down, as his insides swirled together, the blood rushing to his brain, and the sweat fall from his brow. He was dying, Voldemort was killing him in a seconds flat. To those watching it seemed too fast, to the one dying it seemed not fast enough.  
  
"NOOOO!" Draco yelled. He didn't know why though. He hated his father for everything he did. Maybe because he realized that it wasn't' really his father doing the hurting and killing he opened his heart to feel that little bit of love that he couldn't live without for his dad. It was a love that only a son could possess......... and Draco possessed it without realization.  
  
"Don't tell me you lo......... lo......... you know? I need you! You can't........."  
  
Draco looked down to the feet of Lord Voldemort, not wanting to admit the rash action.  
  
Voldemort neared him and held out a pale scaly hand, "You could be great. All you need is I at your side to show you how to rule. Join me."  
  
Draco sat and pondered, "You let Symor'e go, you bring my mother......... and father back to life and leave them alone forever......... and I'll join you."  
  
A/N: WeeeeOOOO WeeeeOOO! 


	11. The Life At Hand

Blood On The Wall  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Life At Hand  
  
A silence filled the room. A silence so intimidating that Draco shuddered. He watched Voldemort's beady little eyes quiver as he thought about the possibilities. Draco never thought Voldemort like this.  
  
*Why does he want me so much?* he questioned, unable to answer himself. He looked back at Symor'e who was grabbing her throat in confusion. Voldemort had stifled her power. He looked back at his father lying on the ground whom he had seen die twice. He thought of his mother and wondered if what he had just handed out to Voldemort was good enough.  
  
Voldemort had plans of his own though.  
  
*If I had this boy in my ranks I could have my way with him and he wouldn't know what would have hit him* he pondered in his non-competent brain. He thought of the possibilities, the trials he would face.  
  
*This boy could get to Potter for me and that's all I need.*  
  
Draco's mind was going 90 miles a minute, *What 'powers' do I have that HE would want? That he doesn't already have?*  
  
Voldemort as if reading his mind answered in his own thoughts, *He has the power of influence and control*  
  
This bargain that he had just made could be the best thought he could have ever had, or it could be the worst. The only way to find out was to pursue it.  
  
"I've been waiting too long for you answer, Dear Lord," Draco interrupted the swelling silence that had blistered his eardrums.  
  
Voldemort looked at the boy of might and answered slowly and slyly, "I'll give you your father and this banshee can go free, but your mother? That's too far. You'd come up with the better hand and we can't have that, now can we?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment. He gulped as he admitted to himself, either way she's gone. He had to say this so many times before, but for some reason, this seemed the final time, for it had seeped deep into his heart. Deep into that cold stone heart that he had pushed so many down with, but yet survived so much with.  
  
"Why do you care about the banshee?" Voldemort asked seeing as how he didn't want Draco to come up with some other bargain.  
  
"She's like me......... she understands me," he said as he looked back at her. She was still holding her hurt throat, but she fluttered a smile as she looked into his silver eyes.  
  
"She understands you? I understand you! I understand that you could be great. You could have the world at your fingers if you would join me."  
  
The world? The world was being offered this boy. Was it a lie?  
  
"Of course," Draco answered out loud.  
  
"What?" Voldemort hissed after Draco's sudden outburst.  
  
"Of course. I know why you want me you self-absorbed power hungry bastard!"  
  
Voldemort hooked his eye as he glared at the teenager who was rejecting him to his face.  
  
"To kill Harry Potter? Is that it? Is that your master plan? I join you, kill Potter, give you glory? And what do I get out of it? What is it that I get? A death sentence, I'm sorry if you thought I was that naïve. So naïve as to see where this would lead to, the only place it could and will lead to. My death and your glory," Draco shook his head in disappointment to the feeble plan as to discourage the great lord.  
  
But all he heard was a deep laugh boom forth from the white corpse standing in front of him.  
  
"Do you think you smart? Do you think mind games will work on me, the Great Lord Voldemort? No, my dear boy, words like that won't distraught me, and......... you seem to have mistaken in your little head my plans. 'You' would not kill the Potter boy. You would bring him to me for MY great doing, not your own. I'm insulted you'd think that I'd take credit for other's work. No," he whispered, "So, what's it going to be? Killing yours and mine enemy? Or leaving this place and eventually dying yourself......... most likely by my hand?"  
  
Draco again took a moment to think it over. As if there was something to think about. He looked around at Symor'e's worried face, at his father's breathless countenance. Nothing soothed what was erupting inside him. He had it all either way. Not all that he wanted, but enough of what he needed.  
  
*Walk out the door, be with Hermione? Stay here be with Symor'e and have my father leave my life forever* he said working out the pro's and con's.  
  
"If I leave........."  
  
"You're father stays dead, your girlfriend dies also......... both of them."  
  
Draco rubbed his head. It was swarming with ideas.  
  
"I'm not a very patient man!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
Draco looked at him as if he were a stupid child, "You're not EVEN a man! And if you were you have the decency to let me think of the differences instead of rushing me and then all together making the wrong decision for both of us!"  
  
"I can just get it over with and kill you now!" Voldemort said as he raised his finger at him.  
  
"Now we all went through this before. You won't kill me because you need me for Potter so put it away."  
  
"Don't try me, boy," Voldemort said with seriousness.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok," Draco said realizing he was taking this too far, "Let Symor'e go."  
  
Draco glanced into her eyes and gave a subtle hint of agreement.  
  
Voldemort pointed to a Death Eater and he rushed over to her, grabbed her by the arm and threw her out of the doors.  
  
Draco then sat; he sat down on the cold stone steps that he thought he was going to get away on. The cement now aching him no longer, and the whips on his back slowly penetrating.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you 'til tomorrow. If you haven't reached a decision, I'm sending out people to find your beloved ones to kill them," Voldemort threatened. With another glance to his Death Eaters that pushed and pulled Draco to a dark cell in which he laid waiting.  
  
"There's too many lives at stake," he whispered into the darkness of his small cell that corrupted his sight.  
  
A/N: Almoss finished, pplz! REVIEW, PLZ! 


	12. Attaining That Prong

Blood On The Wall  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Attaining That Prong  
  
The silence of the little cell was deafening. The door was a thick metal so he could not hear the voices upon the outside. Whether it was night yet, or the next day Malfoy knew not. All he knew was that he was alone in that small cell.  
  
It was so small that he could barely move. He would bump his head on the ceiling when he twitched. His arms rubbed against the walls leaving cuts and bruises. His legs were in a knot that was most uncomfortable.  
  
"Hurry up," he whispered. For what, we do not know. He waited for something. There was anticipation in his eyes as he expected something that no one else was predicting.  
  
Down the halls of the hollow castle Voldemort waited for the next day to come.  
  
"I need that boy's answer," he was roaring every now and again.  
  
His minions would ask, "Why this boy, master?"  
  
Voldemort's eyes would flash with anger. Some of his Death Eaters muttered tastily, "Why not torture the boy until he consents."  
  
"If I take him by force he'll be that much more reluctant to do my bidding. This boy is my only access to the boy that survived me. He's the one who has to die before I can do anything else."  
  
Back in the tiny cell Malfoy wedged his hand towards his head to scratch it. He felt things crawling on him and wanted to jump up and down to shake them off. All he could do was sit there and let the mites, worms, and spiders crawl over him like a doormat.  
  
Getting tired of listening to nothing he screamed at the top of his lungs, but nothing was heard. It just penetrated back to his own ears and made them ring with pain. Draco felt lost and confused. He had no idea what to say or do.  
  
*Should I say yes?* he thought. What were the possibilities? Either way Voldemort would kill him. As Draco thought and the sun rose in the distance for the next day he felt the ground shaking beneath him. He grabbed onto a rock on the side of him and waited.  
  
Although Draco didn't know it, outside there was a loud screeching noise. The ground was rumbling and the walls were collapsing one by one. It was louder than ever.  
  
As the walls fell down the revealed on the other side a girl, radiant with light, floating high above the castle with her mouth open wide.  
  
As no one was prepared for this, Voldemort's army again fell one by one to their death. Voldemort, in pain cried out, "SHOOT HER DOWN!"  
  
No one could move though. Symor'e was finding a new kind of power in her feeble body. As she screamed a powerful screech she slowly eeked her way into each Death Eater's body and took control. Without ceasing her yelling she floated down to the ground and landed softly on her feet, her white flowing dress blowing behind her.  
  
She closed her mouth, but in Voldemort's ears there was still a ringing. There was no wind, but her beautiful long hair twisted in a breeze unfelt as she stalked her way up to Voldemort. The Death Eaters that were still alive watched her majestically walk up the steps to the Dark Lord's throne.  
  
"Where is he?" she finally spoke. Her voice was loud and controlling, the Death Eaters bowed around her, finding their new master. Symor'e had used her mountainous scream to enter the minds of the powerful followers of Voldemort and take them as her own.  
  
Voldemort laughed, "No power of yours can match mine."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
Symor'e turned her back to the Dark Lord and asked a Death Eater that was standing on the sidelines quivering. He was pudgy and resembled a fat rat.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yes," he said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Where is the blonde boy that he has captive."  
  
"In a cell, ma'am."  
  
"Bring him to me."  
  
The short little man walked away rapidly.  
  
Symor'e turned back to Voldemort, "Now, what were you going to do to me?"  
  
"Explain to me this. What were you expecting to do after you took my army? Take the boy? Kill me?"  
  
"Oh, kill you? No. I could never kill you," she bowed her head low in a mocking sort of way and opened her mouth to scream again. As she did Voldemort grabbed his ears.  
  
Although the scream was powerful to kill anyone else, it would never be as power as to kill the Great Lord Voldemort. She screamed for as long as she could, but all it did was hurt Voldemort's ears and blinded him with pain. This at least gave Symor'e time to think her next move, or, if already planned, help it to pan out.  
  
Malfoy sat in his cell still waiting. The massive metal door opened and revealed the little prat that Symor'e had sent for him.  
  
"It's time," was all he muttered. Malfoy edged his way out and followed the funny looking man to where he thought he would have to give his answer. As he followed he saw around him that something had happened. The windows were blown out, the walls were crumbling around him, not at all like it was whenever he was first being led to his cell.  
  
He walked into the hall in which Symor'e was in. he listened contently to the words that she was saying.  
  
"No matter what your plan is to stop me, you'll never win. One thing that I learned was that good conquers. One thing that you would never understand is that love is the key to all goodness. 'Some people see the trees, others see the forest'," she quoted, "Draco has something that you need, you can't have it!"  
  
"Ma'am, I have your boy."  
  
Symor'e turned around and smiled at Draco, who smiled back. She ran and hugged him, but on turning back to Voldemort an angry face followed.  
  
"Now, you will let us leave or I will use your army to kill you."  
  
Voldemort wasn't easily suppressed. He stared at Symor'e and Draco. He stood up, his eyes glaring. There was no way he was going to let them win. There's was no way he was going to let them slip away when they were right their in his grasp. He didn't need his army to take two little teenagers. All he needed was his finger raised and pointed and it would all be over. But would it be enough?  
  
He stared on at the two of them clasping each other's hands.  
  
"Time's up," Symor'e stated. She snapped her fingers and all of her Death Eaters raised their wands and shouted at the same time, "ACKPOINT SHEVERA!"  
  
Purple lights flashed out of their wands. Voldemort raised his hands and before the beams reached him he disappeared into a cloud of red smoke.  
  
"Good has not won, yet," was whispered around the castle.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Back at Hogwarts Symor'e had been accepted and welcomed by Dumbledore graciously. She was sorted into Slytherin with Draco and they were the 'couple' of that house. When he walked down the halls of the great Hogwarts and caught a glimpse of Ron or Harry, or Hermione he would flash a smirk that only they would notice. They returned it graciously, but didn't let it flounder their hate for each other. Draco knew he owed his enemies for finding in their hearts to take him in and help him in that time of his life.  
  
Hermione would look at Draco and Symor'e together and flinch. Another hate had formed in her heart, but it was a lustful hate. Draco's eyes would glance at her also, knowing the pain that he caused her he couldn't bear it. He also formed a different form of hate for her. it was a greedy hate. A hate that stated, "Why did she have to get that close?" which then led into, "she's so pushy, manipulative, conniving, bossy," and many of her other bad qualities. It was a hate, but a love. Symor'e noticed, but wouldn't say anything; she knew she wouldn't be around for long. Banshees have to live in a different way. She would have to leave soon, so although Draco's heart wasn't fully in the relationship, she enjoyed the time she had with him.  
  
Life was as back to normal as it could be for Draco Malfoy. This was his last year and things were looking up. At least this is how it seemed to those from the outside. Anyone who knew the torment Draco would go through at night would kill himself or herself just to forget. Every night, while Draco lay awake in his bed, voices swarmed him, and tortures unimaginable embellished him. When the unseen conflict would finish, Draco would look at his shoulder, there was still the slight mark that was never completed. Voldemort would never leave him.  
  
A/N: The end. 


End file.
